Kotaro Takebayashi
Kotaro Takebayashi is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Kotaro Takebayashi *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': January 29 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Unknown *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Round eyeglasses, dark grey jacket with dark edges, light-colored slacks, brown belt with a bronze buckle, and dark brown shoes with black soles *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Chris Hackney Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level physically, Wall level with cybernetic arm. Wall level to Large Building level with technology *'Speed': Peak Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters to a few Hundred Meters with firearms and other technological weaponry *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Trainee Appearance Takebayashi has black hair combed over along the sides of his head and wears round eyeglasses. He wears a dark grey jacket with dark edges, light-colored slacks with a brown, bronze-buckled belt, and dark brown shoes with black soles. Personality Takebayashi is mostly a quiet person. However, he seems somewhat eccentric in his behavior and stands out as the oddball in the class. He also seems to be clumsy at physical activity, having ping pong balls hit his glasses while playing with others and nearly losing balance in one of Tadaomi Karasuma's lessons. He initially wanted to leave E class and seemed ashamed to be in the class but decided to stay when he realized how much his class and Koro Sensei cared for him and vice versa. He is also obsessed with anime, at one point stating "A girl isn't a true girl until she loses the third D" implying he likes anime girls more than real women. He also enjoys going to maid cafes. History Main Skills and Equipment Cybernetic Arm: * Genius Intellect: *'Analytical Skills': During the Class-E’s baseball practice, Takebayashi has been assigned to gather data on the team’s performance. He has shown to have quite good observational skills like Shiota, but, unlike the latter, Takebayashi is inclined towards statistical data and analysis as opposed to emotional and practical knowledge. *'Risk Management': During the Summer trip in Okinawa, Takebayashi has display Risk Management Skills. When some members of class 3-E got infected by an unknown virus, Takebayashi disagreed with Terasaka's suggestion of taking the infected classmates to a big city hospital because of risk factors associated with the unknown virus & high unlikely chance of an effective anti-virus. While tending some of the infected class E members, his observation concluded that the unknown virus was likely oral transmission over contamination. *'Academics': In the second semester finals, Taebayashi has the fifth highest overall score, at 447. Expert Explosives Specialist: Takebayashi is the explosives manager for Class 3-E, as he easily memorizes the usage of explosives when assigned by Karasuma. He demonstrates this ability when he uses a shaped charge to infiltrate the Reaper's complex, using his smuggled explosives set to escape from captivity, and distracting Houjou with flashbangs. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters